All Is Fair In Love and War
by Tiara d' Cullen
Summary: The sequal to 'A No Good Very Bad Day'.  Jane is now the announced only female member of the Galadhrim, and could she be falling in love with her captain?  But, why do they seem to hate eachother?  All is fair in love and war.  JanexHaldir
1. Chapter 1

**ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR**

** So here is the promised sequal, I am excited you will love it! So this will be in third person, and if I feel like it I will change it to personal pov. I am writing this with a terrible headache so I don't know how it will go. Oh, and it is starting at Helm's deep. Hope you are all okay with that. So Gandalf is back, and she is of course really happy he is back. And hopefully no terrorizing mary sues anymore. Cause she has no more sisters. **

The woman with the red hair slowly pulled on her tunic, and the rest of her elvish uniform, she was not exactly looking forward to the battle. But, she had to, she had sworn that stupid oath to serve in the Galadhrim, and serve those in need. She was excited don't misunderstand her, but she did not want to see death, but she would be fighting with children, some of them were only nine years old! She shrugged her bow, and quiver of arrows over her back.

Jane looked at her reflection in her cup of water, she looked okay, and had decided to change her eye color to green. Hey it was better than her last eye color. She was tired, she knew her powers were waning, but there was nothing she could do about it. The pull of Mordor was stronger than ever, Sauron was forever haunting her dreams.

This war had changed her, she was still the funny girl she always was, but she did not like to sing much. Unless it well, was needed. A 'Jack and Jill' was always okay. But… Not today.

She walked out of the armory, and took a deep breath as the horn of the Galadhrim sounded. "Here goes nothing." Mithril moaned as she stomped out of the room, she had to admit she was excited to see Nimrod her tutor, he had been a father to her, when hers was temporarily dead.

She walked into the courtyard to see Gimli looking very upset, while Aragorn and Legolas were looking very excited. They looked at her and their faces fell. "Mithril what's wrong?" Aragorn asked looking concerned. She looked at him. "Oh nothing, nothing I am just. Well… I have never really been in a real battle before I am nervous." She shrugged her shoulders smiling.

They all nervously laughed it off. They turned to see the elvish army march up very majestically, yet intimidatingly up to them, they turned perfectly. Mithril had, had that movement drilled into her head so many times. It was terrible!

She almost shrieked with delight when she saw Nimrod, well lets just say that she did not contain it well. She jumped up and down and ran up to him and gave him a giant hug.

"Nimrod, I have missed you so much!" She exclaimed her green eyes sparkling, no matter that she was an elf know she was still not very subtle. She was happy, yet she did not really understand why.

"Ah, my little graceful friend." Nimrod said shaking his head laughing, until Haldir turned and glared at the two friends. Mithril bit her lip and mouthed 'Oops, sorry'. The elves next to her had trouble not laughing, but they did not want to risk the wrath of Haldir.

She walked up to Haldir stiffly. "Captain, we need to talk." She said to him quietly so that only he could hear her. He nodded, his grey eyes shining, something about them made Mithril's stomach flip. She bit back a smile, for this was a serious moment and she was trying very hard not to mess this one up too.

She tripped as she led Haldir out of the way and turned to him, bluntly told him. "Listen Haldir, you can't fight, why did you come? Don't you understand you will die!" She exclaimed her voice rising an octave or two.

Haldir frowned. "Mithril if you are referring to that converstation we had, one moon ago, you are stepping over your bounds. If it is my time to die it is my time. And I shall die in honor." He said nodding his head, and turned around and walked off.

Haldir felt a pang of regret as he left, this female held a place in his heart that he could not fathom. On the other hand Mithril was standing there. "Are you stupid?" she shrieked. "If you live I, I will kill you yourself." She shouted back at him. She was lucky that his division had already climbed the wall, or she would have been in a lot of trouble.

He was going to be the death of her, and because he was being so ugh dang him and his honor. She stamped off, up the wall she was going to stick to him like glue.

**So what did you think? I know it was not the best, but hey its war. She as you can tell switches emotions quickly, that's just Mithril. **** Review please I love you guys!**


	2. Honor

"Elves always constantly thinking about that, that stupid honor." Grumbled Mithril. She was not angry, alright she was angry. The woman climbed up the stairs, continuing to grumble in incoherent pig-latin. "owna I aveha ota avesa imha." She was very confused, and continued to trip over every word she spoke. She reached the top as Aragorn had finished giving orders, she ran up to Haldir, almost slipping in the process.

"Captain Haldir, you are stuck with me." Mithiril told him, if she was in human form she would be gasping for breath, even now her heart was pounding. He turned to her glaring. "Alright but stay close, if you are determined to save me, then you shall do it right." He said turning away.

Mithril turned and what she saw made her want to scream out. Thousands upon thousands of uruk-hai, she knew it would indeed be hard, but their odds were not good. "Help us." She muttered, looking up at Haldir he just shook his head.

Something about her, was different, she was not the bravest, but what she did was try. She tried so hard not mess up, that Haldir had to give her the credit. Her green eyes bugged out, and her ears had turned deathly white. He wished to tell this stubborn to not be stubborn, yet that is what endeared her to him. Yet why did she hate him so?

The archers, all moved to ready stances, and notched an arrow in the bow, pulled the string back and waited for the command. Mithril was biting her tongue, to keep back the anxiety, and nervousness. Being a maia, was not all that great since, well she had to fend off Sauron, who had all but offered a marriage proposal to her, in her dreams. She shuddered at that thought, still keeping her focus, she watched and listened as the orcs began to chant.

It was an erie chant, that crept down her spine, and threatened to burst her ears open. She could feel the arrow trying to fight its way out of her grip, but she held on. She would not let go. Just as she thought she would burst, an arrow shot out from an old man's bow. The look on his face was one of sheer terror.

"Fire!" Shouted Aragorn, Mithril released the arrow, and reached back to pull another. She kept reaching back, when she looked up and saw a large object coming towards her.

"When did these people become so sophisticated?" She asked Haldir, who had been trying to avoid her.

"They are not people, they are vile creatures." He said as he kicked the ladder down. He turned to her. "Take out your sword." He commanded. "And be ready for anything." Mithril knew better than to ignore a command. She yelped as an orc, jumped onto the wall and came after her. She fought it off and plunged the sword into its neck. Black blood spurted everywhere.

She fought the urge not to gag. She pulled her sword out, and swiped the head clean off of another one. She began to ignore the blood spraying everywhere. She was covered in blood and it, was terrible. She looked up as several orc's began trying to plunge the gates open.

Aragorn and Gimli were down there, what were they doing? And Legolas was skateboarding? She plunged her sword into another one's heart. If it even had one, it was a sick thought that these uruk hai where once elves. So, if the stories were true they would come back as elves, or rot in hell forever.

"Haldir, I need your help!" She exclaimed turning around, he, he was gone!

"Haldir, where are you?" She screamed as an arrow was lodged into her arm, she knew better than to pull it out, it was most likely poisoned. She froze in terror as an orc held an ax above Haldir's head. She screamed, pulling out her dagger and running, threw it. It found its mark, hitting it square in the eye. It fell backwards with the ax grazing the back of Haldir's shoulder.

She ran up to him, time seemed to slow. He stumbled. "Mithril what do you think you were doing. I ordered you to stay there. I do not care if you are a Maia, you obey orders." He said loudly.

Mithril burned with anger. "I just saved your life, buddy. And you don't even have the grace to say thankyou?" She shouted her face contorted in rage. He just walked off, walked off and left. She was going to run after him, when she felt a rumbling underneath her. The ground gave way and she screamed as she fell, rocks showering all around her. Everything went dark again. "Mithril!" called Haldir.

Mithril awoke to a pounding in her head, she grumbled and turned over, wincing as her back shot up in pain. She reached her hand up to her head, and felt a large cloth wrapped around her. She sat up sharply only to feel suddenly dizzy.

"Ugh, why does this always happen to me?" She asked aloud. She glanced around to see, Gimli sitting on a chair snoring very loudly. She walked over and shook his shoulder.

"Gimli, Gimli wake up." I said in a sing song voice. He still sat there. "Wake UP!" Mithril shouted, A very startled dwarf jumped up hitting his head on the Mithril's. They groaned and plopped on the bed.

Legolas walked in an, stopped looking very surprised, He blinked once or twice pointing to the two of us. We looked back and forth, shuddering. That was officially awkward,

"Mithril, you need to go to Haldir now. Its Nimrod," Legolas said gravely,

**I know, I know cliffhangers suck, it wasn't that bad… Was it? So Haldir is alive! Yeah, I couldn't kill him. **

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**_Coco_**

**Thank you for all the readers, and subscribers, and favers, and reviewers. You guys all make my day! Seriously my life would be pretty boring without fanfiction, Okay not really, but you know what I mean.**

**Review please! I didn't think I would beg, But review! Constructive reviews are always appreciated. But, the happy ones always are great too! Okay nevermind….**


	3. Hollywood

_Hey everybody! I know its been a while since I updated, but hey I finally have a life! Okay not really... Yeah… its really sad. But, anyway do you want to know if Nimrod lives? I just want to know who all thinks he is awesome? _

_Thanks to the reviewers:_

_Metoochocolate_

_Lady of Slytherin_

_Here is the story._

Mithril ran the caves her heart pounding inside her chest, her bare feet, tripping over outcropping rocks, and stones. She glanced up as she saw a group of elves outside a door. Looking around she noticed a mother crying over the body of her thirteen year old son. Mithril longed to comfort her, but she had to get to Nimrod.

She bumped into an elf, he turned around and to her disgust it was Haldir.

"Hello." She said coldly, passing him and walking into the room to see Nimrod lying on a table. Aragorn was leaning over him, while Gandalf stood, leaning on his staff. A sob caught into her throat as she ran to her teacher's side. He looked up and smiled. "Ah, my favorite student, I was wondering when you would show up. How is your head?" He said gasping for breath. She looked down and saw a piece of wood lodged into his side.

"Stop being so modest, you are not going to die." She said exasperated. "You are going to live, because, because the good guys always live!" she exclaimed, knowing that somehow he might not make it.

"I know that what I am saying sounds extremely like something fromHollywood, but still you cannot die!" She all but screamed in his face. He looked at her strangely.

"I assume thatHollywoodis part of this land you hail from and that if you tried to explain it to me I would not understand. Am I correct?" he laughed, coughing up blood. He stared at it surprised, his eyes widened.

Haldir walked in and stood by his brothers. "Well, I thought that elves were not supposed to be sick." Laughed Nimrod, count on him to think it humorous that he was passing to the next life. Mithril swallowed back a tear.

He grabbed her by the arm. "Mithril, look atme." He whispered. "Stop acting so childish, you of all people should know that you will see those who have died again." Mithril looked at him in confusion, and then she remembered that someday he would be reborn. She grimaced at the thought of that; she could not imagine having to die more than once.

He called Haldir over to him, and grabbed his hand and placed it on Mithril's, whose was over his heart. She flinched, as Haldir's hand rested on hers. Haldir was very much surprised at how her hand felt, it was very small compared to his, yet it was strong, she did not have particularly long fingers, and they still felt like the hands of a human. Yet they were cool, and even thought they felt soft, he could tell that she worked hard, as he felt the calluses.

Nimrod sighed, happily. "My friends…" He whispered closing his eyes he smiled. "Home." That was the last thing he ever uttered.

Haldir looked at Mithril, who was gazing sadly at Nimrod; he knew deep down that he felt something for her. Yet he was afraid, she was a Maia, and he was, well an elf. She loves Elladan anyway. He thought sadly. Yet, do I? No I do not. He was at war with himself. As he looked at Mithril, her tanned, face displayed some small freckles that were splashed on her nose. Her green, eyes red from lack of sleep, he noted that there were still signs on her that she had once been a mortal.

Yet he felt something for her, he could not decide if it was loathing. He then turned back to Nimrod who took in his last breath, and his soul left for the undying lands. Aragorn knelt down. He was never afraid to display emotion; he knew that is why Arwen loved him. Love, what is love? Haldir thought miserably.

Aragorn grabbed Nimrod's head and cried. Nimrod had been a great friend to Aragorn, when he was a child. Haldir remembered once when Aragorn, Legolas, and the peredhil twins visited. They and Nimrod had caused quite a lot of havoc. He smiled at the thought, as he pulled a cover over Nimrod's face. He did not die in vain.

Mithril packed her clothes numbly in to a sack, she pulled on her traveling tunic, she was preparing to leave with Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf. She would be heading to Isengard, to confront Saruman with her father. She had no idea what she would be doing. She would probably just sit there and watch. She pulled the sack over her back along, with her bow and arrows. She had cried a lot when they burned Nimrod's body. He was free, he was with his family now.

She walked out of the fort, and walked up to a horse smiling at Legolas, who watched waiting to see her struggle getting on the horse. He was quite disappointed however when she climbed on, nicer than usual. "Well, you are improving at your horsemanship, yet you still lack that gracefulness." He teased.

"And you lack that subtlety." She glared back, sticking her tongue out. Her eyes held mischief in them, and Legolas knew when to be careful. She opened her mouth, and started to sing the "Song that Never Ends'. Legolas clamped a hand over her mouth, shaking his head. Her voice was amazing it sounded like a four part harmony in one.

He was happy that she was leaving her depression stage; she was beginning to be more happy. He chatted with Mithril as they rode; eventually he felt a punch to his back and turned around to see a very upset dwarf.

"What is all this talk and me not being included, stupid elves and females." He grunted.

"Oh Mr. Grumpy Beard…" Mithril pouted. Gimli grimaced; he had not meant to get her started on something. "You know what you gotta do, when life gets you down?" she asked.

"No, I don't know." Gimli asked truly wanting to know. Mithril grinned. "Just keep swimming, swimming. What do we do we swim. LALALA, we love to swim in, out tail swishing."

Eomer shouted. "Enough with that song it's stuck in my head." He glared.

"Sorry." Mithril said sheepishly. She began to hum it, she was humming happily when she looked up and saw a tall white tower, with smoke billowing out of it.

_A/N: Cliffhanger! Haha I am so evil. You: That is not a cliffhanger. Me: Okay you are right. What do you guys think of Nimrod dying? I am sorry someone has to die… Review please, and thanks to the reviewers again! You guys rock!_


End file.
